I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a point-of-purchase display device, and more particularly, to such a display device adapted for removably holding a plurality of placards such as paint chip cards.
II. Description of the Prior Art.
Display devices for holding placards such as paint chip cards are widely used for point-of-purchase display of the various shades of colors of paint or other decorator medium available from a particular manufacturer. Heretofore, such display devices have generally required a considerable amount of display area and have been limited with regard to side-by-side placement of paint chip cards vis-a-vis other paint chip cards having different shading or colors.
This invention is concerned with this general area and has among its objects to provide a display device which eliminates the above noted and other disadvantages of the prior art.
More specifically, this invention has among its objects to provide a display device which provides a relative increase in the number of placards or paint chip cards which can be held and effectively displaced utilizing a given display area.
The invention also has among its objects to provide a display device which provides improved and versatile side-by-side placement of particular paint chip cards vis-a-vis other paint chip cards.
Further, the invention has among its objects to provide a display device which includes the above noted features and which has a simplified and economical construction.